


Мальчик мой

by moody_flooder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Мальчик мой

Ракитник, таволга. Муторное душное лето. В глубинах лесов, как утопленник, набухает мох, во влажной почве змеятся бледные корни.  
Люди ходят на цыпочках и прислушиваются; приглядываются - у кого зоркие глаза, у того есть шанс. Они ищут знаки. Они надеются увидеть тень смерти, прежде чем она коснется их. У кого быстрые ноги, тот, возможно, еще успеет сбежать.

\- Альбус, я был там, в Поместье, когда они нашли...   
\- Сядь, мальчик мой. С медом или с сахаром?  
\- Альбус, их там было много, этих ходячих скелетов, несколько десятков так точно...  
\- Кингсли, мы должны быть спокойны. Мы не должны поддаваться ярости и панике. Ярость движет людьми дурными и слабыми.

Лето было тревожным. От притихшей земли поднимался теплый густой туман, а люди боялись дышать, потому что ходили разные слухи.  
...о духах, что в жаркий полдень сидят на камне у дороги и зазывают путников в подземелья; о дементорах, что питаются душами; о заклятиях, исчезнувших еще в Средневековье, что веками дремлют в гримуарах, нанесенные на пергамент чернилами из желудей и кровью.  
Шли обыски. Порой владельцы обыскиваемых домов лебезили перед аврорами, улыбались любезно, предлагали чаю или чего покрепче, и тогда, как правило, следовало искать повнимательнее, и что-то да обнаруживалось - кисти младенцев под половицей, змеиные языки под порогом, нетопырья кровь в пузатых колбах.  
В Поместье Малфоев авроров никогда не принимали любезно. Мрачный призрак-привратник открывал дверь, следовал за ними повсюду, высокомерно улыбаясь, и выпроваживал их за ворота, даже не пожелав приятной дороги.  
Лишь изредка бледной умытой слезами тенью в дальнем конце коридора мелькала Нарцисса или подходил младший Малфой, сжимал кулаки, стискивал зубы так, что ходили желваки.  
Хотя авроры уже зло шутили, что им пора перебазироваться в Поместье, там не находили ничего. Разве что древние скелеты в подземельях, с костями хрупкими, рассыпающимися в труху от дуновения ветерка - видно, не один лежали век; вмурованные в стену кувшины, когда-то наполненные кровью - древняя защитная магия. Но у кого из древних родов такого нет - пусть первым бросит в Малфоев заклятье.  
Очередной, который уже по счету, обыск, казалось, закончился ничем, но вдруг Лесли Джонсон, самый юный член отряда, совсем мальчишка, уже от двери, ведомый каким-то странным наитием, свернул в сторону от обычного маршрута обыска подземелий. На то, чтобы взломать упрямую дверь, ушло полчаса. И авроры замерли на пороге...

\- Все, кто у нас числились пропавшими без вести, те, кого мы искали - они все были там, Альбус. Вы себе это не представляете... - закрывает лицо ладонями. - В том подземелье... месяцами, они томились там, без света, в холоде, белые, как бумага. И казалось, на их коже места живого нет - все в этих тварях, высасывающих их магию. А когда мы попробовали вывести их на свет, они как обезумели - кричали, Мерлин, как же они кричали, катались по траве, ногтями разрывали себе горло.  
\- Хоть кто-то выжил?  
\- Некоторые, - ухмылка. - Десять коек на пятом этаже Святого Мунго. Тепло, уют, вкусная жратва - чего еще нужно человеку для полного счастья?.. Знаете, единственное, что хоть как-то утешает, - то, что это верный Поцелуй Дементора для Малфоя. Эта мразь уже не выкрутится.

\- Попечительский совет очень недоволен вашими... нестандартными методами работы.  
...Первое, что вспоминается Альбусу - тот вечер в хижине Хагрида. А потом воспоминания начинают раскручиваться вглубь, как в воронке думосбора, так что их уже не остановить.  
Длинные светлые волосы, мантии отнюдь не школьного покроя, безупречные манеры. "Я не кричу, у меня просто громкий, хорошо поставленный голос". Высоко поднятая голова. А вот брезгливое равнодушие появилось позже, тогда у него была очень живая мимика. Он был очень улыбчивым.  
...Тогда Дамблдор называл это иначе. Как же его радовал смышленый ученик, впитывающий знания, как губка, заканчивающий предложения за него, наделенный, казалось, такой же неуемной страстью к знаниям, как у него самого!  
Люциус ведь сам попросил о дополнительных занятиях - виданное ли дело! - и потянулись вечера за старыми фолиантами, которые только учителям и выдавали, и они часами могли разбирать тонкости плетения того или иного заклятия, и скользили вдоль строчек тонкие бледные пальцы...  
Его четвертый курс, пятый... Альбус следит за ним с упоением - безупречное лицо, безупречная логика. У мальчика большое будущее, Альбусу несказанно повезло с учеником.  
Конечно, это учительская гордость. Да еще, может, восхищение ценителя произведением искусства. Но в этом ведь нет ничего предосудительного, правда?

\- Вот как...  
\- Это первое верное доказательство против него, которое нам удалось получить. Здесь его трюки с покаянием уже не пройдут, и, возможно, старые дела тоже пересмотрят.  
\- Его уже перевели в Западное крыло Азкабана?   
\- Да, еще вчера вечером, как только мы сдали отчет. То-то он повеселится с дюжиной дементоров под дверью! И, кстати, да. Чуть не забыл. Говорят, он звал вас всю ночь.  
\- Интересно... интересно.

А потом все покатилось, как снежный ком. Люциусов шестой курс. Альбусу кажется, что стало слишком поздно что-либо менять прежде, чем произошел сам сдвиг.  
Слишком долгий взгляд поверх фолианта. Промелькнувшие в споре слова - будто вскользь, пришлось к слову - о темной магии. Пальцы, скользящие вдоль четко очерченных губ. Вкрадчивые интонации, чуть склоненная голова. Альбус быстро отворачивается, пытаясь скрыть совсем неуместный румянец, но чужие тонкие пальцы тут же запутываются в его волосах, разворачивают лицо к себе, и от виска к губам скользят холодные губы.  
Они занимались любовью (Альбус боится употребить другое слово даже мысленно) в кабинетах, на столах. Иногда им везло и для занятий Альбус успевал забронировать старый кабинет в западном крыле - там в конце класса был старый, изъеденный молью диванчик.  
Люциус разбрасывал одежду, нагота его не смущала, казалось, чувство стыда было ему неведомо. Он падал на диванчик или на стол, раздвигал ноги, опирался на локти, закрывал глаза.  
\- Ну, давайте же, быстрее...  
Альбусу хотелось согреть вечно холодные губы, целовать бледную шею, прикусывать розовые соски, но в конце концов ему оставалось только (пока никто не заглянет, не постучит, не побеспокоит; пока их отсутствие никому не кажется подозрительным) подстраиваться под чужой ритм, принимать чужой план действий. Альбус всегда пытался быть осторожнее, Люциус был таким хрупким, пугающе хрупким. Когда Альбус прижимал его к себе, ему вечно казалось, что перчатка молодости и злой силы, которую он примеряет, ему подходит.   
...Как-то Дамблдор застал его в заброшенном коридоре с Северусом. Малфой вжимал черноволосого во влажную стену и трахал, намотав волосы на кулак.  
Альбус надеялся исчезнуть незамеченным, но Люциус, будто почувствовав его взгляд, оглянулся и улыбнулся.

В северной части Северного моря есть Остров. Стоя на восточной его оконечности, можно без труда докинуть камешек до западной. Десять минут ходьбы в окружности, хотя никто не измеряет там жизнь минутами.  
Там люди приходят в себя и погружаются в забытье под несмолкаемый рев волн - они такие холодные, что, прикоснувшись к ним, чайки замертво падают в облака. Время там - вереница вздохов-хрипов.  
В хорошую погоду с Острова видно маяк, прожигающий ночь где-то на побережье Шотландии.   
В северной части Северного моря расположен Азкабан.

Мог ли Альбус подозревать, что его ждет, когда начал давать дополнительные уроки талантливому ученику?  
Нет ничего жалче старого человека, который смотрит восхищенно на своего молодого любовника.  
Альбус оглядывается. Стены Азкабана ветхи, они сочатся влагой. Должно быть, разрушить их ничего не стоит, но у заключенных здесь нет волшебных палочек.  
Миг он взвешивает такой вариант. Отказывается. Слишком много шума – впрочем, шума в любом случае не оберешься.  
Он стоит перед дверью камеры. Рука, которую он поднял было, чтобы подозвать отпирающих двери стражей, падает безвольно. Подождать минуту, секунду. Как же колотится сердце...  
Оглядывается. Люциус лежит, разметавшись; его грудь тяжело ходит под затасканным больничным одеялом. Альбус разворачивается, тихо присаживается на край койки. Ведь еще полчаса назад, когда он зашел в камеру, Люциус поднялся ему на встречу (ну да, держась за стену, но поднялся ведь!), прижал его к себе, будто Альбус мог стать его щитом, мог защитить его.  
...как они падали на койку, на ходу расстегивая мантии, как холодные Люциусовы руки шарили под одеждой, как с каждым движением соприкасались их эрекции - быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, губы находили губы, Люциус вскидывал бедра ему навстречу, пытался шептать что-то, но выходили лишь стоны. Под кожей у Люциуса проступали синие вены, и от пальцев Альбуса оставались синяки - на плечах, на бедрах. На этот раз он не закрывал в глаза, неотрывно смотрел Альбусу в лицо, и этот полуотсутствующий взгляд пугал старого мага больше, чем что-либо, виденное за последние годы.  
После, когда Альбус отстранился, застегивая мантию, Люциус натянул покрывало до плечей и закрыл глаза. Замер.  
...Альбус проводит рукою по светлым волосам, разбирает спутавшиеся пряди.  
\- Как же ты так, как же ты... мальчик мой...  
Люциус приоткрывает глаза, и его губы изгибаются в привычной уже усмешке:  
\- Не хотел оставлять тебя без дела.

Альбус Дамблдор, он очень сильный волшебник. Он знает, как должно. Он знает, как будет лучше.  
Но он боится, что однажды и он ошибется.


End file.
